


Monkey See Monkey Do

by cosmicpeachcloud



Series: The Sky, the Universe & Two Dads [3]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Babies!, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Parents AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Because kids are just a miniature copy of their parents...





	Monkey See Monkey Do

On beautiful days when the sky was cloudless and the temperature was just right, Daniel liked to spend his afternoons outside, away from the illumination of his computer screen. He was a bit of a homebody but he enjoyed soaking in the rays of the sun especially when he was well accompanied by his toddler who did nothing but run around the house anyway.

 

“Haneul, can you catch dad?” Daniel beckoned, slowly drifting away from his son who was smelling the dandelions emerging from the sidewalk. The two year old looked up instantly and put his little legs in motion, running towards his smiley dad.

 

“Dad, ‘ait!” He whined, missing the w in his ‘wait.’

 

“Okay, okay.” Daniel slowed down even more, letting Haneul catch up to him before mischievously taking off again when the baby was going to grab hold of his jeans.

 

A startled expression settled on Haneul’s face but then his eyes turned determined and he ran faster; hands balling up into fists as if it would increase his speed.

 

“Come on, buddy! You can do it!” Daniel felt more like a personal trainer than a dad, but this was his way of instilling motivation into his son. He crouched down onto the board and opened his arms to Haneul who was steadily toddling to him. He embraced him, and the little boy giggled as he was enveloped and hoisted into the air. Daniel propped Haneul onto his hip and brushed his foot against the gravel, picking up speed and cruising down the street freely.

 

“Pathter, pathter!” Haneul squealed, enjoying the breeze that was blowing back his hair.

 

Daniel swiveled his hips, moving the board in and out and rocking Haneul with the rhythm. If seven years ago someone had told Daniel that he would be skateboarding with his two year old son, he would have scoffed and said, ‘I doubt it.” At that age, he was young, wild and free. Dancing was life. He never imagined he would meet the love of his life soon after and decide to settle down with them forever.

 

Haneul let out a joyful “Woooo!” to which Daniel heartily laughed. He planted a kiss to his head and turned around, skating back to their home. Perched on the sidewalk, Daniel held the toddler’s hands as he tried to find his balance on the skateboard. When Haneul’s baby sized Converse stood firmly, Daniel pulled him along, 3 fingers wrapped in each of Haneul’s hands.

 

“I wike dis, dad!”

 

Daniel was over the moon. This was the best father-son bonding time. “You definitely look really cool, little dude.”

 

“I cool!” Haneul yelled, excitedly jumping on the board as it traveled.

 

“You have to show daddy when he comes home soon.” Daniel looked up the street, scanning for his husband who was due from work any minute now.

 

“Daddy!” The two year old cheered. Haneul enjoyed playing with his dads’ phones just as much as the other kids but there was no better energizer than letting the little boy get active.

 

A blonde woman stopped by the sidewalk waiting for Daniel to pass by and admired Haneul who was bubbling with happy smiles for everyone.

 

“You are so cute.” She cooed at the toddler. Daniel grinned and prompted Haneul to say thank you. “Is he your little brother?” She gazed at Daniel with a twinkle in her eye.

 

Daniel bit back a laugh and straightened himself up. “He’s my son.” He corrected as Haneul stepped off the board and sat down instead.

 

“Oh! You look so young to have a baby.” The woman flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Where’s his mommy?”

 

Daniel knew she was trying to flirt with him using the baby as her excuse to get to know him. She wasn’t a neighbor nor anyone he recognized so he was about to politely excuse himself from the situation when Haneul butted in.

 

“No mommy.” He answered directly.

 

The woman’s mouth opened to a surprised ‘o’ and she crouched down to Haneul’s height. “Would you like a mommy?”

 

Daniel’s face wrinkled into an incredulous grimace. The audacity of this woman! If she would just look at the band around his ring finger.

 

“Daddy!” Right on time, Sungwoon rounded the corner and Haneul bounded towards him, leaping right into his arms. The woman stood up befuddled, following Haneul’s steps.

 

“I thought you said you were his dad?”

 

Sungwoon scooped up their son and hugged him warmly. Daniel smiled as he watched. “I am, and so is he.”

 

It took a few seconds before the understanding crossed the woman’s features. She at least had the decency to look embarrassed. Behind her back, Sungwoon furrowed his brows and jutted his chin at her in question. Daniel shook his head and smiled lovingly.

 

“Babe!” He called out to his husband, adding insult to injury. “Have a nice day!” He directed breezily to the woman.

 

“Who was that?” Sungwoon said squinting his eyes at her retreating figure.

 

Daniel leaned in and pecked Sungwoon’s lips. “No one.” He replied and kissed him again. “Just another confused soul who couldn’t help but fall for me.”

 

Sungwoon guffawed. “I need to get you a shirt that says I’m gay or something because seriously.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“Gay.” Haneul repeated. “Dad gay?”

 

“Yeah.” Sungwoon pulled down Haneul’s shirt that had ridden up. “Dad gay.”

 

“I gay?” The innocence in the baby’s voice made his parents laugh out loud.

 

“Nah. You flirt with the ladies too much, buddy.”

 

“He’s probably a hetero.” Sungwoon joked to Daniel and put Haneul on the sidewalk.

 

“Hewewo?” He mispronounced preciously and peered up at his dads with a hand pressed to his head.

 

Daniel gasped while Sungwoon choked out a laugh. “Oh my gosh! Stop teaching him these things!”

 

“I’m going to stop talking.” Sungwoon agreed. “Haneul, your brother should be coming home soon.”

 

“Joojoo coming home!” The two year old raised his fists into the air and proceeded to wheel the forgotten skateboard to Daniel.

 

“Let’s show Daddy how you skateboard.” Daniel held out his hands for Haneul to take and the little boy grabbed his fingers and hopped onto the board. He glanced at Sungwoon with the biggest toothiest smile as Daniel pulled him along. Sungwoon fondly recorded the moment on his phone; Haneul yelling for Daniel to go faster and Daniel hobbling down the street in his awkward bent posture.

 

A small gray car pulled up and parked in front of the house and Haneul, loaded with energy, pushed the skateboard to his grandmother.

 

“Anma! Look!”

 

Daniel’s mom opened the backseat and paused to watch Haneul plant his diaper clad behind on the skateboard and kick his feet.

 

“Wow! Is Haneulie skateboarding? You look like your dad.” She cooed wistfully. She greeted Sungwoon with a kiss to the cheek while Daniel unfastened Woojoo’s car seat.

 

“Hi mom.” Daniel said reverting back to the child he never stopped being in front of his mother.

 

“Where’s his helmet? Where’s your helmet?” In a chiding tone, she slapped Daniel’s arm.

 

“We don’t use helmets, mom.” Daniel retorted, back-hugging Sungwoon as a form of protection against his mother.  “That’s not _cool_.”

 

Daniel’s mom lifted a judgmental finger to her son. “Sungwoon, you let this fool act like this with the children?”

 

Sungwoon raised his hands defensively. “I just got here.” Daniel tsked in his ear at his lack of support.  

 

“Anma,” Haneul interrupted. “I hewewo.”

 

Daniel’s mom looked at Haneul confused and leaned closer to him. “You’re what, honey?”

 

Daniel wrapped his arms tighter around Sungwoon, closed his eyes and lowered his head to rest on Sungwoon’s. They were holding back their laughter as best they could.

 

“I not gay!”

 

It was quiet then as Haneul’s grandmother interpreted his words and peered down at him with furrowed brows. Even Woojoo seemed to look on curiously from his position on the trunk of the car. She leveled Sungwoon and Daniel with a heavy gaze that only made it harder for them to hide their amusement.

 

“I’m taking my grandchildren until you two grow up.”

 

Sungwoon’s laugh pierced the air and then everyone was laughing. The babies giggled not fully understanding what was going on, but their grandmother chuckled exasperated at her sons’ ridiculousness.

 

“Haneul repeats everything we say!” Sungwoon explained taking his mother in law’s hand in his. “He’s too smart.”

 

“Well he has 2 more years to develop a filter before he starts school. Let’s have hope, okay?”

 

Daniel’s mom bid the family of 4 farewell, sweetly hugging the babies and emphasizing the fact that there were not only 2 children in the house but 4.

 

Sungwoon and Woojoo led the way, following the path to the front door of their home while Haneul guiltlessly skipped behind them.

 

“Stop getting us in trouble with grandma, Haneul.” Daniel said with a hint of a pout. “Or I’ll kick your butt.”

 

The toddler hopped to a stop and slapped his tiny hands to his behind playfully. “Butt!”

 

“Daniel!”

 

“I’m sorry! Haneul! Don’t get me in trouble with daddy!”

 

Haneul’s terrible twos didn’t come in the form of temper tantrums. They came in the sneaky form of repeating his parents’ words.

 

Monkey see, monkey do.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this when I should be writing Earned It... (which if you haven't done so already, please check it out! ^^)
> 
> Also, red hair Sungwoon is back? *nct johnny voice* oh daddy


End file.
